Wishing
by Mika Door
Summary: A series of embarrassing encounters has Ally making a wish. Songfic


_Ok, I suddenly had the inspiration to write another one shot for Austin and Ally. Not sure why but song fics just suit these characters. This one is much more vague the my two previous, but its inspired by the chorus to "Call Me Maybe" sung by Carly Rae Jepson. I just kept thinking "That's Austin she's describing!" Pardon and please alert me to any typos and grammatical errors you happen to find- I did write this in a few hours very late last night. Anyway per usual I don't have copyrights to characters or tv shows owned by Disney. I'm just borrowing them for the entertainment value through 'fair use''... I hope._

* * *

She sloughed in her seat refusing to watch the gawking kid walk away from her and into the evening crowd. Sneaking a peek to be sure the awkward boy with the ill fitting jeans was far enough away she let out a frustrated sigh. Resting her head against her hand propped against the table, she picked up her half melted smoothy and glanced at Trish across the table from her. To her further embarrassment Trish was smirking hugely, barely containing the laugh that was evident in her eyes.

"URGH! WHY?" She cried out softly.

Trish seemed to take pity on her friend and killed her amusement. "You're just too nice sometimes. Maybe if you were a little more forward or maybe just a little less concerned about everyone else's feelings once in a while, you'd get what you want instead of someone you don't."

"I just feel so bad saying no sometimes. I know how it feels to be crushed."

"I know you do, sweetie, but sometimes you just have to let them down so that you don't get crushed." She took a sip of her own smoothie before asking, "Speaking of crushes, how was that date with Isaac last night. Hasn't he been crushing on you for months now. Did you get a goodnight kiss?"

Ally groaned as she buried her face in her arms on the table. Her muffled voice drifted up, "No, but that's not to say he didn't try. Repeatedly. But I just couldn't. The acne, the laugh, the breath, his grabby hands. Just- no!"

"So why not Brian?"

Ally lifted her head, quickly shooting a nervous look where the awkward boy had gone. "Uh, no. Brian is nice enough and all but he's so dull. All he wants to talk about is computers and gaming and the manual he's writing about them. I just can't sit thru a dinner trying to seem interested."

"Well you let him down well enough," Trish pointed out before taking another sip.

"I didn't exactly say no," Ally picked up her plastic cup gently swirling the diluted fruit drink and gazing longingly at the tall dark-haired boy standing at the cell phone accessory cart. "Why can't I get..." She trailed off and sighed sadly.

"Ally, you're looking at it wrong. You are beautiful, funny, and you write the songs that internet star and local hottie AUSTIN MOON sings. You are desirable! Its not like it was before you met him. Guys like Dallas should be falling all over themselves to take you out. Go talk to him!"

"You're right," She stood up determined, only to sit back down in a slump. "But I just can't. Its Dallas."

"Ally, seriously. Its just Dallas. He's not even in Austin's league for looks, or intelligence, and lets be honest here; Austin isn't the sharpest crayon in the box. Sure he's a nice guy and all but he's just Dallas. Go talk to him!"

Ally stared across the courtyard; the ropes of fairy lights, and the electric lampposts burning under the starry sky gave the whole area a romantic feel. If only she could just go ask him out. She fanned herself against the heat of the night and the flash of emotion that suddenly hit her. Better yet, if only he would come over and kneel down beside her and ask her out.

She turned back to Trish only find a quarter inches from her nose.

"Since your just going to sit there and daydream, you might as well go make a wish."

Ally sat for a long moment gazing at the coin Trish had placed in her palm. Finally she stood and moved to the fountain, keeping to where she could watch Dallas at his cart. She closed her eyes forming her wish clearly in her mind.

'I wish, I wish... I wish I could go out with..." Ally opened her eyes as the coin left her fingers, arcing toward the water. As Ally raised her eyes toward the cellphone accessory cart, a familiar tall, lean body blocked her view. The sun bleached hair was ruffled in the hot evening breeze, his dark eyes locked into hers as he crossed the courtyard toward her, a happy smile aimed at her. His white teeshirt stretch loosely across his broad chest, the hem fluttering gently around the low riding waist of his ripped jeans. Ally never before considered how tantalizing the small flash of skin on a guy could be but now the odd, though appealing, twisting in her belly let her know just how much she wanted to run her finger across one of those tears.

'... Austin.' The thought formed coherently as she heard the soft blink of the quarter hitting the water. 'Oh my gosh-' "AUSTIN!" WIde eyed with nerves and slight horror, she whirled to find Trish standing behind her, amusement dancing across her features.

'Got distracted didn't you' her eyes seemed to be saying before she walked away.

"Ally?"

She slowly turned back to find her music partner, and best guy friend, standing with her, a look of nervous confusion clouding his dark eyes. His beautiful dark eyes. Guilty at the less than friendly tone she'd used a moment earlier, and the odd sudden attraction she felt towards him, she gave him a broad smile.

"Austin!" She gave a nervous laugh, "Hi, what are you doing here?"

"Its Tuesday night. We always get together tuesday night to work on a song for a couple of hours." He watched her nervously and Ally wasn't sure if it was from her screeching his name aloud in horror before or something she didn't know about yet.

"Oh yet, we do." A sudden thought occurred to her and she tilted her head a little, brows knit together in confusion. "But wait. We already got together this afternoon because you said you had a date tonight." Ally glanced around, "So where is she? I'd like to meet this girl who 'swept you off your feet'."

"I didn't say it like that," he replied slightly defensive, and then he gave a nervous chuckle. "But she was actually kinda boring. She was gorgeous but she knew it and just kept talking about herself. So after dinner I took her to the arcade. I guess she got bored cause she told me she'd see me around and she left. Then I thought I come see if you were busy. So what are you doin'? I thought you had a date, too."

"Well I was going to go talk with Dallas," she peeked over Austin's shoulder to see a fair number of people at the cart shopping, "but he looks a bit too busy now and Trish seems to have disappeared. And my date was last night and don't ask. I think I had even less fun than you did."

Austin chuckled softly and threw an arm over her shoulders pulling her into him. She glanced up unprepared to find him leaning slightly forward bringing his face so close. She'd never really noticed just how kissable his mouth looked until that moment. Damn him, but what she wouldn't give to have his lips on hers at that moment.

She blushed suddenly unable to look him in the face, "So what do you want to do since we are both free, completely unattached and available, tonight." She felt him laugh, the vibration starting in her shoulder and sending weird little tingles through out her body. "Do you want to work some more on the new song?"

"No, I not really in the mood now. How about a walk along the beach?" Without waiting for an answer he dropped his arm from her shoulders and trailed his hand down her arm to her wrist before taking her hand in his and pulling her gently way from the mall crowds.

Without protest, and with the odd flip-flopping between joy and dismay her belly was doing coupled with the feeling she'd being doing this quite often in the future, Ally followed Austin.


End file.
